The Elite
by MisstressBunny
Summary: Continues on from Beyblade G Revolution. New Friends. New Loves. Follow the boys a year on & their adventures in Russia.
1. Prequel

**(( Hello everyone just a quick message: ****The ages of everyone in this story are as follows; the other characters ages will be added in further chapters. X]**** Bunny.**

**Tala: 19**  
**Kai: 18**  
**Max 17**  
**Tyson:18**  
**Kenny: 18**  
**Hilary: 17 ))**

_

* * *

_

"Well it's not what I wanted but, if I had to lose to anyone I'd want it to be Tyson.  
Way to go buddy you deserved to win. Tyson just wait till next time"

_"Kai that was the best battle in my entire life, we both fought our hardest and to be honest there were a couple  
Of times I thought you'd had me. But I guess I was lucky in the end. Maybe next year we'll meet again in the finals. "_

* * *

Tyson Granger stood surrounded by his closest friends his name ringing from everyone lips. "Tyson! Tyson! Tyson!" A never ending chant.

"Well Daichi we did it." Daichi for his part was running around excitedly. He had to hand it to the kid he was an amazing blader, Pity he hadn't given him a chance earlier on. Wouldn't things have been much easier? No...Maybe not the lessons he'd learnt this year were more important. A hand on his back made his spin around "You did it again Tyson." Whipping his head up him grinned at four of his closest friends, Kenny, Max, Ray and Hilary. "WE! Did it Chief I couldn't of done it with you and Daichi. We are a team this is our win." Reaching out he clasped hands with Kenny before returning the gesture to the others. "Bladebreakers for ever." Max declared. They'd been rivals during the Competition yet their friendship still remained strong. "You said it dude." Tyson agreed. "A team is about Respecting everyone's strengths and weaknesses..." With a shrug of his shoulders Ray laughed. "Even after everything that has happened I still consider myself a Bladebreakers first, over the white tigers. " Hey. "Mariah inteupted with a laugh before realizing the truth in the statement. " You wanted a shot at being a world champion. I understand that. Well I look forward to battling you Ray. "As her team shook hands with Tyson she hugged each of the boys before whispering in Tyson's ear. "We were cheering for you and Kai all the way." Mariah Declared. "I know how you feel Ray. It never felt...the same. I missed this. "Grinning the blonde moved over to talk to Daichi and Kenny. " Guess I'll have to earn my place back huh Daichi?" "Kai...I wonder where he went?" Running a hand through his hair Tyson sighed. 'Till we meet again Kai.' For now everything was just as it was meant to be.

* * *

The boys had brought about a mighty changed Tyson and Kai had reminded everyone why they beybladed. It was for the love of the game, the enjoyment it brought. For a year the BBA held of holding the world champions, the competitions become smaller till finally they announced a new Competition. The Elite. It would see to a change in the way the game ran. It was for fun that was their focus. Build a team and make some amazing friends for Life. Just like he had.

As for Balkov and Voltaire all those associated with them had been arrested. Kai was good; at least that's what he'd maintained when they'd last spoken. You never could be quite sure with Kai. From what Tala had said, he and The Demolition boys were quite well in Russia. They'd even taken up coaching kids. A far cry from what they'd all used to be like. For the most part it seemed the boys had all given up beyblading. Perhaps now was the Change for new champions to reign.

* * *

"So Mr. D what's up? Why are we all here?" It wasn't like he didn't miss everyone. Just seeing Max, Ray and Kai All in the same room was more or less a take back. What had it been, a year since the show down between kais and Himself. "Well I'm afraid I have some bad news boys, Boris escaped from Prison. The BBA have been keeping an eye on things yet even we have our limitations..." Kai stepped fourth uncrossing his arms. "What Mr. Dickenson Means is, there is an underground competition in Russia. Tala and I think Boris is behind it. It's like nothing you've ever seen before. "Well for him, that was slightly untrue for the others per say it was the truth. "Their using kids again. Training them to battle, to find strong bit-beasts." It disgusted him endlessly how he still wasn't free from his past. "We need your help, there's a competition running. It's going to be Big. The opponents will be strong. WE may lose but we can't let Boris win." Finished he closed his eyes leaning back against the wall. "Kai is right. We want the competitions fair, you all know of the Elite no doubt. With underground competitions it risks ruining everything we've all worked for. We want to advocate friendship, Fairness. If you are all up for it the BBA would like you to enter these competitions. Tala and Kai, they need more bladers if they are to bring down this operation."

Ray looked towards Kai studying him quietly. "Work with Tala...in Russia." He spoke carefully. "I'm not sure if I'll be any good. I haven't beybladed for over a year." Shifting his gaze to Max and Tyson he looked for them for Guidance what was their opinion. "Kai you know I have your back." Tyson spoke firmly. "Well a team can't be a team without all the members. What do you say Ray? Well are we in?" Max asked. Ray stuck out his arm whilst the others piled their Hands on top. "The bladebreakers are back."


	2. Are we there yet?

**((Hello Okay my first chapter was a major rush. I wanted to set the scene and get things going. SO yes I understand it was rushed and sucked. I'll take any advice offered to me with good nature. Believe me any tips you have I'll be more than happy to follow.**

**: 3 OKIES. I'm going to hope people are reading this. I want a team of girls who I may/ may not pair up with the boys...Yeah okay: p they will be paired up just no rushing these things. If you have a name or suggestions feel free to drop me a line or review. As of now I am looking for 3# more girls. They will be one of the teams competing in Russia; sorry I can't give away to much info. Name/personality etc are totally up to you + if you'd like one particular guy for her to be paired up with just add that also. I'll try and give first in first served. Please don't ALL go for the one guy? That'd make it boring: p INCLUDE pics if you'd like? I'm happy to add the links**

**Thankies lovelies ))**

Why could he still even now feel Voltaire watching him? Why was it everywhere he went he constantly found himself looking over his shoulder as if expecting a sudden attack? Why couldn't his peace just last? Why? Why? Why?

"Kai." Snapped out of his thoughts the blue haired teen adverted his gaze from the plane window to stare absent minded at Max. "Yes Max?" He finally responded, acknowledging Max's presence. "You seem distracted is everything alright?" Kai fixed Max with a blank look. "Everything is fine. " He replied automatically. "Same old Kai. " Max spoke softly with a small shake of his head

.A dirty look shot in his direction from Ray and the blue haired teen found himself apologising, much to the interest of his team. Damn conscience didn't maturity suck. "Look guys. I'm sorry things in Russia ...well it's been interesting as of late and with Boris out..." Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm also worried about a friend." He explained.

"Your friend, are the okay?" Ray countered. "Well... I don't really know Tala and I haven't seen her for a few months. "Tyson perked up a grin planted firm on his face. " Kai has a girlfriend, Kai has a girlfriend. "Much to Kai's annoyance, Tyson had begun to sing. Was he blushing he could feel his face heating '_Breathe_, _Breathe_ _don't_ _let_ _him_ _get_ _to_ you. _Jesus_ _I_ _wish_ _Hilary_ _was_ _here_ to _wipe_ _that_ _smirk_ of _his_ _face_.' Counting to ten very, very slowly he finally chose to answer the question, if only to clarify things up with his ever smug friends. "She! Is just a friend and trust me it's not like that. "Ray snickered loudly. " Yet you want it to be more?" Why couldn't they just drop it? Turning his head cutting the conversation he gazed intently once more out the window. It wasn't like that, it could never happen. She deserved s much better then he could ever possibly offer

"OH MY GOD CAKE. Be right back." Standing up abruptly Tyson chased after the hostess. "Pig, he just ate. " Disgusted by his friend Kai sank further into his chair. This was turning out to be one long flight. "Just admit it Kai. You missed us. "Max teased. Closing his eyes he feigned sleep choosing not to answer the comment. Though it was true, He had missed them.

* * *

"Go fish. "Stretching out on his Bed Ray picked up a card. "Four. " With a sigh Max passed the card to Tyson. "I'm winning. Again. "Tyson spoke cheerfully. This sounded suspiciously familiar. Nudging Max with his arm he flicked a look in Tyson's direction. "One, two, three. " He whispered. On the third count both boys lunged for Tyson tackling him off the bed whilst Ray snatched up his cards. "Knew it. You cheat. "Sighing he leant against the bed laughing. "Just once, I'd like to play a game with you Tyson where you don't cheat. " Tyson for his part struggled under Max whilst the younger boy pinned his arm behind his head. " Awww come off it Maxie I want to get up." Max contemplated it for a moment. "What do you think Ray, let him up or let him suffer for a while?" With a wicked laugh Ray lunged for Tyson again as both boys sat on Tyson squishing him to the ground. "Get off." Tyson mumbled into the carpet. "Sorry can't hear you. " Both boys chorused.

"I leave you all alone for half an hour and look what happens?" Where they completely incompetent? "Come on I've got dinner and I found Tala. " Crossing his arms he looked at them expectantly. "Well move." He growled. Instantly the three boys scrambled to their feet. "Yes mother." Tyson mocked. Ignore his jeer he turned on his heels moving into their hotel room's kitchen. "Hey Tala. " Max greeted casually. Once it would have been awkward seeing his old rival, let alone sharing a meal with him. Yet here they were, it just proved how much had changed in the past year. Taking a seat he snatched up a bowl. "How are Ian and Bryan?" Ray inquired politely. Taking a seat Tala gathered his own bowl filling it with food. "Their fine. " He answered simply. "I take it Daichi and Kenny didn't take it too well being left behind. " He finally dared to venture into a conversation. "Nah the chief was fine Daichi however..." Tyson cringed slightly. "He hated being left out. He wanted to come but fortunately for us the nationals are starting soon. He wants a shot at the Worlds. He's got a new team and everything. "Ray added. " Tyson has been...coaching them. "

Tala bit back a sarcastic remark. For old times' sake he'd be nice yet seriously, that moronic idiot was coaching kids. Shit a lot had changed. "Daichi has talent I suppose. " Not dwelling on it further he placed down his cutlery. "I'm going to assume Kai filled you in on things. Your job is simple. Shut up, play the game right, simply observe the day to day going on's of the teams. Anything you can do to help out is better than nothing. If things get difficult you go back to your respective countries. "Do nod your heads if you understand. " Of course Tyson delivered a few quick nods of his head whilst Max and Ray stared him down. "There is no need to be rude. " Max spoke quickly. "There is no room for error Max. " He retaliated. Standing up he tossed them a lazy look before making his way to the door. "I'll be in touch Kai."

"He's still an ass. " For a moment everyone looked at the Chinese boy taken aback by his outburst before bursting into laughter "That he is Ray but he's on our side. " Kai paused somewhat hesitantly. "I can understand if none of you trust him, but trust my judgement please. Tala has changed. "Was that a huge demand of his friends, "Kai is right. I consider, well after you guys of course; the demolition boys to be some of my closest friends. Spencer lives in America near me now. We beyblade together quite often and I've seen Tala around when he's visited Spencer. He's alright. He's just tough." With Max siding with Kai Ray and Tyson could see no objection. "We are a team. We stick together right. "

* * *

Hidden in the cloak of darkness the figure moved swiftly her blade clutched tightly to her chest. Picking up her phone she looked at the simple text before responding. ' _girls_, _The Celestial Hearts __are back. Training starts tomorrow. _'With a soft laugh the girl tossed her head proudly her black locks moving with the wind. "This time we won't lose. "


End file.
